Brothers in Arms
by vegetasbubble
Summary: One cold, stormy night, Draco awakens from a nightmare screaming. His roommate, best friend Blaise Zabini, helps him through the night.


Brothers in Arms

**Brothers in Arms**

**By vegetasbubble**

**Summary: **One cold, stormy night, Draco awakens from a nightmare screaming. His roommate, best friend Blaise Zabini, helps him through the night.

**Pairing: **Draco/Blaise Friendship  
**Rating: **M for language.

**Authors Notes: **This story came to me when I was watching MASH and the friendship between Hawkeye and BJ sort of got me thinking about Draco and Blaise. One Shot. Enjoy.

There was so much blood. And it wasn't his own.

Looking down onto his hands, Draco gasped when he saw the blood, dripping from his fingertips.

It was red.

Red blood. Just like his own.

And the person he had just murdered was a Muggle.

How could someone who wasn't magical, have the same colour blood as his own?

Screams reached his eyes and he turned and saw the family of the Muggle he had just killed.

Screaming. Screaming, and screaming and screaming.

"Shut up!" Draco screamed himself, waving his hands at them, blood flying off his hands. "I didn't mean to kill him! Shut up!"

A crack of thunder just outside his window woke up the seventeen year old Slytherin.

Gasping, he realized he had woken up screaming, screaming out "Shut up!" to the family. Reaching up, he touched his forehead gently. Sweat.

He was covered in sweat.

Sighing heavily, he lowered his hands to his sides, closing his eyes and wishing for a dreamless sleep.

"Draco?" came a voice.

_Fuck._

Draco sighed once more.

He had woken up Blaise, who was his roommate in the private dorm, away from everyone else.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

When Blaise asked it, Draco felt horrible. He had woken up his best friend and he had obviously heard the screams.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

Seven months after the fall of the Dark Lord, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin's had managed to receive clemency from their involvement, or in Draco's case, lack of involvement. When his godfather had run with him after that night at the tower leading him to a safe house outside the Hogwarts grounds, Draco had fallen to the feet of his mother, who was waiting for them, and begged for help.

Narcissa loved her son, more than anything in her life, and on pain of death, swore she would protect him. Snape had found Zabini, gotten him out to the safe house and managed to keep Draco awake while Narcissa and himself made their way back to Hogwarts, to beg to the Order.

After painstaking questions, oaths and threats from both the Order and the Golden Trio themselves, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa and Snape joined the Light.

Now, after the War was over, Draco was still plagued with nightmares about his past.

"Don't bullshit me, Draco," Blaise said in a stern voice, lighting a lamp and standing up from his bunk, "It's the nightmares again, isn't it?"

Draco had nothing against Blaise. He was his best friend for a reason. Between Blaise and everything else that was going on, Draco would always choose Blaise.

Crabbe and Goyle had joined Voldemort, both dying at the hands of Order members. Draco didn't shed a tear.

But when Blaise was injured, he cried by his side.

"Shove off, Blaise. I told you, its nothing."

Even though his outside was calm, inside, his heart was beating like a drum. Blaise knew that his oldest friend was in pain.

All he wanted to do was help.

"Draco," he replied, sitting down on the bed next to his pale friend, "Talk to me, mate."

"I said no."

Even after fifteen years of friendship, Draco still acted like a pompous git.

"Fuck your attitude and just tell me."

Blaise had never sworn at Draco. Sure the occasional profound word here or there insulting others, but never Draco.

"Blaise, for the sake of our friendship, crawl back in your bunk, close your eyes and forget everything that has happened tonight."

"No can do. Now spill."

Sighing heavily Draco knew he had to give up. If there was one word to describe his dearest friend, it was pushy.

"Fine, but don't go all…sappy on me."

Blaise grinned and nodded.

"I killed a family of Muggles."

"What, in your dream?"

"Well, yeah, and in real life."

Blaise gasped. He hadn't heard about that.

Seeing the look on his friend's face, he sighed.

"I know I didn't tell you, but I just couldn't. I knew you would give me that look."

"Do you blame me?"

"No. I don't suppose I do. Anyway, that's what the dreams are about."

"Have you asked Snape for a dreamless sleep potion?"

"Doesn't work. I end up having worse ones." Nodding, Blaise looked over his friend.

"You could have told me. I would have understood."

"Now who's the one with fucking attitude, Blaise?" Draco snapped, tossing his sheets off and standing, beginning to pace the room. "If I had told you, you would have run the other way, wanting nothing else to do with me."

"Bullshit. Don't fuck around with me, Draco," Blaise replied, "You know, good and well, that I would have stayed with you. Stayed by your side."

Blaise heard Draco choke on a sob.

Draco Malfoy was crying.

Sighing heavily, Blaise stood up from Draco's bunk and faced his friend.

"I respect you Draco. I love you. You're my oldest and dearest friend."

Draco didn't push Blaise's arms away when the Italian boy pulled him into his arms, hugging him close, letting Draco cry into his shoulder.

"Things are just so fucked up," Draco said through muffled sobs.

"I know, but I will always be here."

"I know," Draco replied, enjoying the friendship he had with Blaise, "Thankyou."

"You're welcome."

On that stormy night, as lightning flashed and thunder roared, Draco Malfoy felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time- Peace.

_Fin_

**Wow. That took a lot of effort. I loved writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have always loved a good Draco/Blaise friendship fic, and now I finally got to write one. Comments are love!**


End file.
